coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8018 (14th December 2012)
Plot Eileen blasts Stella for seducing her son and calls her a hussy. Stella's mortified and flees the house, Jason in hot pursuit. Gail witnesses the commotion and gleefully realises what's happened. When Karl appears, Gail's happy to fill him in. Rattled Tyrone vehemently denies to Chesney that there's anything between him and Fiz. Chesney says he heard them talking and warns Tyrone to stay away from her. Leanne receives a phone call from Brian, informing her that Simon's gone missing from school. As she and Nick set off to search for him, Leanne fears that Peter has him. In the airport car park, Peter answers a call from a frenzied Leanne. He swears that Simon's not with him. Peter fears Simon's run away. Carla tries to calm him. Tyrone tells Fiz about Chesney's outburst. Fiz promises to deal with him. Lloyd and Steve are dumbfounded when a troupe of lollipop men and women, led by Dennis and Malcolm Lagg, traipses down Rosamund Street and block the cabs in. They refuse to budge until Steve apologises and clears Dennis's name. Karl tells Jason that Stella's merely using him. Defiant Jason warns him to back off. Peter and Carla are gobsmacked when Simon turns up at the airport. He explains that he's come to say goodbye and is sorry for saying he hated Peter. Peter melts and hugs his son. Carla's uneasy, not wanting to miss the plane. Steve reluctantly tells Brian that he lied about Dennis treating the children badly. Brian assures Dennis that he'll speak to the Council and have him reinstated. The lollipop men celebrate their triumph. Dennis is delighted. Kirk fibs to Beth and tells her that the turkeys are selling really well. After a heart-to-heart with Simon, Peter tells Carla he cannot go with her to LA. Carla's upset but understands he has to choose his son. They embrace and Peter watches in floods of tears as Carla goes to board the plane. Craig points out Kirk's failings as a salesman. Kirk invites Craig to be his partner. Gail gossips about Stella in the Rovers. Jason persuades Stella they have nothing to be ashamed of. Stella's convinced and, heads high, they confirm their fling to the scandalised pub regulars. Fiz berates Chesney for accosting Tyrone. She confirms there is something going on but not an affair and makes him promise not to breathe a word to anyone. He agrees. Leanne's hugely relieved when Peter brings Simon back. Nick's disconcerted when Peter reveals that Carla's gone but he's staying put to be near Simon. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete Guest cast *Malcolm Lagg - Robert Fyfe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Unknown road *Manchester Airport - Terminal 2 check-in, departures and restaurant Notes *A Police Officer is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is stunned when Simon turns up at the airport to say goodbye; Eileen criticises Stella for seducing Jason; and Steve's cabs are held back by lollipop men and women. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Dennis Tanner: "How can I ever thank you, all of you?" Malcolm Lagg: "Well I did promise you'd buy them all a pint." Category:2012 episodes